Why Don't You and I?
by Sheyna-osirissystemlady
Summary: SJ. Jack is listening to his walkman, and Carter is smirking. Now where could this lead?
1. Chapter 1

**Why Don't You and I?**

**Chapter 1 – Briefings are So Boring**

****

**Spoilers – **I dunno really. I don't think there are any but if there are let me know.

**Rating – **Good grief. Nothing above PG I suppose. This is harder than writing the actual story!

**Season – **Near future I think. None in particular, this is just a random fic.

**Pairings – **C'mon don't be thick.Minor Sam and Jack of course.

**Disclaimer – **Not only do I not own Stargate SG-1, but I also own nothing to do with the songs, bands or anything. I just heard them on the radio and got the words and thought it would make a gorgeous fic.

**Author's Notes – **I just got this listening to the title song by Santana and Alex from the Calling. I hope you enjoy it, and please review whether positive, not positive or just a general hello, I don't mind.

         Sitting in briefings is soooo boring. That's why headphones are a Colonel's best sorceof entertainment. Especially when General Hammond has confiscated said Colonel's gameboy, mobile phone, comics, joke books, the list goes on. See tiny heady phones he can't see, and considering he knows I don't get half of what Daniel says in briefings anyway, I don't have to pretend to be interseted. 

          Of course Teal'c and Carter know perfectly well what I'm doing, mainly cos Carter is listening with the other headphone and Teal'c is the one that supplied the cd. Daniel on the other hand, clueless. Babbling on about some artifact things he found on P2X something something something. Sadly Carter is now nodding her head to the music. General Hammond is going to notice eventually. 

            How does one get a nodding astrophysisist to stop nodding her head? Simple. Poke her untill she glares at you or kicks you under the table. OW! Ooh, she's gonna get it this time. Uh oh. General Hammond has just looked up. I shouldn't have made a face. Carter's taken out the headphone and put it on my lap. Now she's smiling at me,

              "Colonel what are you doing?" General Hammond has just asked me.

            "Yes, sir, what are you doing?"

               Oooh. Nasty Major. Very nasty indeed.

             "I was just thinking General. You know me. Thinking isn't my strong point and I, erm, I need to strain to think, so, er, that was why I was making a face." Good save Colonel, good save.

             Teal'c has just raised an eyebrow. Okay so it wasn't one of my better come backs but it'll do.

              Good grief, this is boring. "Someday, somehow, I'm gonna make it all right but not right now."

              "Colonel take the headphones out."

                 "Er, yes General." Damn he caught me again!

               Oh good grief, now Carter's smirking. I've never seen her smirk before. Sweet Major, very sweet, play innocent.

                 "Major Carter has the other headphone sir." So taddling's immature. But she smirked at me.

                "Major?" Heehee. You're in for it now Carter.

              "Well I was just wondering what Colonel O'Neill was doing sir." 

                "Hmmm, Dr. Jackson have you finished?" Oooh. Boredom General, you were bored too. 

                "Yes actually General. I have."

                "Good. Dismissed people."

**Author's Notes – **So what do you think? Keep going or ditch it? Opinions or it will be ditched!


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Don't You and I?**

**Chapter 2 – Lab Laughs**

****

**Auhtor's Notes: **Seing as how I already did the whole disclaimers thing in Chapter 1 I'm gonna assume you all got the point. Thankyou all sooo much for the reviews. That's the most reviews I've got for a story so far, and that's only the first chapter. Anyway, I'm glad you all want me to keep going 'cos I have loads of ideas in my head and if I don't let them out I might go even more mad than I already am! So, on with the fic:

      Sitting in my lab thinking about Daniel's briefing I'm starting to think I was maybe a bit too immature. I mean I know the Colonel deserved what he got, but I was listening to the walkman too. I should've taken the fall with him. But on the other hand I pay attention to most briefings and he's ignored way more than me! 

         Oh, good grief I'm turning into a child! Me, astrophisist Carter, being childish. I blame Colonel O'Neill. Before I had met him I was a nice, respectable, mature adult. Now I'm more of a…a… er… him! Mind you I did like that CD. I wonder if he's got any for tommorrows briefing?

           "Hay Carter." Uh oh. He's smiling. What does he want now?

          "Colonel." I barely look up from my 'work'.

            "About in the briefing…" He starts.

           "Yes, sir?" That's it, I'll play innocent. I have no idea what you're talking about sir!

             "Well, I was just wondering why you didn't admit to…" 

            "What sir?" Interupt him girl. Don't let him accuse you. If he doesn't accuse you of taddling then you won't have to lie!

               "It's just that you were…"

              "S'cuse me sir could you pass me the scissors?" Hehehehe, nice one.

                 "What?"

               "The scissors sir. Sharp cutting things woth the red handles."

                  "Yes, I know what scissors are Carter. Here. Anyway, as I was saying…"

                "Thanks sir. And the pliers. I don't think the scissors are strong enough to cut through the wire."

                    "Here."

                 "Thankyou, sir."

                     "Right. You were liste…"

                  "So sir, what did you think of  P2X 459? I mean, no trees, all sandy beaches?"

                    "It was nice Carter. But…"

                   "Yes, sir, I thought so too."

                     "Carter will you stop interupting me a minute. I…"

                    "Interupting you sir?" Hehehe. 

                      "WhywereyousmirkingatmeinDaniel'sbriefing!" Damn he had to say it all at once.

                      "Smirking sir, why would I be smirking." Good come back!

                    "Don't play innocent woth me Carter you taddled on me and then you smirked at me. And you wouldn't even admit to listening to the walkman with me!"

                 Damn! Now I have to say something. Erm…

             "You deserve punishing Carter. And I know just what to do." Why's he walking away? Why isn't he just getting it over with?

                 "I will strike when you least expect it! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!" 

                "Sir?"

                  "See ya Carter!"

**Author's Notes – **Good, bad? More? No more? Let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Why Don't You and I?**

**Chapter 3 – What if I made her cry?**

****

**Author's Notes – **I appologise for the minor use of swearing used in the beginning of this chapter. Now that you know that there is swearing, read on! J ****

**Review Thankyous – **I would like to thank:

· The Twilight Writer for falling of your chair when you read it. 'Preciate it. And thankyou.

· The Female Apophis for the evil laugh. With any luck there will be more ideas in my head. I know I put them somewhere.

·  Plaidtiger for the chocolate offer. Bribary will get you much more chapters. 

· Cathain Nottingham for the kind review. I think I'm actually coming out of my writers block now. I was so stuck with the other two! 

· Black Leather for saying that it was nice and being unable to stop smiling! Ta.

           As I leave Carter's office I'm realising that perhaps that was a bit too immature. Even for me. But she did start it. I mean, she smirked at me. Plus she should know by now that if you mess with Jack O'Neill then payback is gonna be a b***h!

            But what if she's really upset now! Oh God what if I made her cry? I couldn't stand it if she cried 'cos of me!

             Nah! Carter's strong. And I was only a little bit mean to her. She wouldn't cry. Any way. She was way more mean to me! She smirked at me for heavens sake! Smirked! At me! Carter of all people!

             But if I didn't know she smirked I might be wrong about her not crying. Oh damn. She'll hate me. Maybe I should go back and appologise!

              But if I go back she might be offeneded and not even want to see me. She might get even more upset. Or worse…throw things at me! Trust me, it's happened before! Not with Carter of course.

               Then again she might want someone to give her a shoulder to cry on! 

               But if it's my shoulder offered she might think I'm giving in. Especially if she isn't even crying.

                I'd better appologise. Okay turn around casually Jack. Yes airman I just turned around three times is there a problem here??? Idiot! 

                "Airman." I nod to him.

              "Sir." Oh yeah airman, give me a weird look. That'll make me wanna hit you less! 

               Carter's office door is closed. Did I close it? Maybe she closed it 'cos she's crying! Ah Jack you idiot!

              I knock. No reply. Bugger. Maybe she really is crying.

             "Carter?" I say quietly. "You in there?" I knock again.

                 I can't believe she hates me so much she's ignoring me!

              "Carter?"

                  "Yes sir." Oh of course! She isn't even _in_ her office!

                " I, erm, I just wanted to appologise for the whole payback thing." I turn around and face her.

                   "Sure sir." Sarcasm does not suit you Carter!

                 "Oh. So you weren't offended then?"

                    "Why would I be sir?" 

                  "Never mind. But, forget the payback, okay."

                      "Oh. Okay sir. Given up already?"

                    Hmmmm, maybe… Got it! "Well not so much given up as can't be bothered."

                   "Okay sir. I, erm, I have to put these files away."

                      "What? Oh right." I move and let her in. 

                    That's it Carter, believe me you poor unsuspecting fool! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!

**Author's Notes – **More? Not more? Like it? Don't like it? Let me know. (Hint hint: review it people!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Why Don't You and I?**

**Chapter 4 – What's Up With Him?**

****

**Author's Notes – **Thanks again for all of the reviews. As I said before, I think this is my best fic so far, but let me know if you agree. You may also like to let me know of any suggestions you have for where you want this to go. If you incorperate them into the review, and I will consider them as my insperation seems to be running dry (DISASTER!). Thanks, Osiris.

**Review Thankyous - **I would like to thank:

· Cathain Nottingham, again. For smiling and laughing at the last chapter, saying it was great, and liking the airman joke. I'm glad you thought it was "Jackish". Thanks loads!

· Female Apophis, again. For liking Jack being guilty. I thought itn added a certain laughter factor to the whole thing! Thankyou loads.

     Jack's just walked out of my office. Again. he actually appologized! He thought I'd been upset! I'd laugh but that is soo sweet. He's never done that before, much anyway. I think I like the caring side of him.

     Unless of course he's tricking me. Then he can go to hell! He is. He's tricking me. The asshole! Well damn him. I'm gonna get there first!

     But what to do? Hehehehehehehe! Janet and Bruce! Hahahahaha. He's gonna hate me after this but it'll be soo worth it! 

     I put down my pen and walk slowly out of the door. I look to the left. I don't see him. I look to the right. Still nothing. Good good. Casually, I walk to the infirmary. Janet is sat in her office. I make a small coughing noise.

     She looks up, "Sam, hi."

       "Hi Janet. I need a small favour." I state quietly.

     "What'd he do this time?" Damn she can sense anything can't she!

        "I have no idea what you mean!" I lie.

     "I'm assuming you need me and Bruce?" She ignores my denial.

         "You don't mind do you?"

     "Nah. I only bought Bruce for Colonel O'Neill! You lot come back from some random planet and there he is, lying all neat and friendly looking on the table. The first time Colonel O'Neill saw him he ran out of the room screaming like a girl. It was pathetic!" She giggles and walks over to her cabinet where Bruce lives.

     "You do know you'll have to make the fake computer screen don't you. He's not as thick as he looks. Normal looking blood wouldn't fool him as easily. What colour shall we use this time?" She asks me.

     "Purple?" I suggest.

        "We used that the time before last. Green. We haven't used that one in ages!"

     "Yeah. I'll go start. You get Bruce ready." I walk out of Janet's office, down the corridor and back into my office.

     I bring up the picture from the last time we made a 'virus' infestes blood. It's blue, so I click a few buttons and change it to green. For the sake of General Hammond I add some pink spots. General Hammond knows that if it has pink spots, Janet and I are teaching the Colonel a lesson. He doesn't mind. We never hurt him much. 

     And the blood we end up taking goes to the blood donnors any way. Colonel O'Neill always say he isn't giving blood 'cos he's intimated (terrified more like) of needles. So if we've already taken the blood then he doesn't seem to mind. Occaisonlly he see the funny side of it all.

**Author's Notes – **So what do you think. And who do you think Bruce is? Let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Why Don't You and I?**

**Chapter 5 – Going to see Teal'c**

****

**Author's Notes – **I hope you all enjoy this chapter. As always, review review review. Seriously it really does help me 'cos then I know you opinions on the fic. So please review. Thanks, Osiris.

**Review Thankyous – **I would like to thank:

· Charlie-sjer you are either psychic or I am way too obvious! Good guess!

· Cathain Mottingham, yet again, thanks. I will take that suggestion into account 

· and I will keep writing. I think I'm really starting to annoy one of my best mates though

· 'cos I'm never off the computer when she comes round. Oh well!

     Hahahahahaha. She belived me. The poor, poor fool. I almost pity her. But then I think, 'Nah, I can't be bothered.' and get on with my plan. 

     Hiho hiho it's off to see Teal'c I go. "Lalala lala lalala lala. Hiho hiho hiho hiho HIHO!" Dammit airman stop looking at me.

     "Hello again airman." I smile at him.

        "Er, yes sir." He looks terrified. Poor sod.

     "Is something wrong airman?" I smile even wider. Terrifying airmen is almost as good as pissing off Carter!

     "Er, no, sir. I'm fine. Are you, erm, feeling, er, okay?" He's actually shaking.

        "Oh yes airman I'm just fine." Smile wider. "I'm just off to see Teal'c."

     "Oh, erm, that's…nice, sir." I'll bet he's thinking, 'Oh Lord get this man away from me. Please help someone?'

     "Yes, isn't it?" Smile.

        "Er, y..ye..yes s…s…s…sir." He's stammering. Hahahahahahahahahaha.

     "Are you sure you're alright airman?" Smile and tilt head so he thinks you're completely wacko.

     "Er, I, well…er…it…I…the…" Hahaha. He can't even form normal sentences any more. Poor b*****d!

     "C'mon, I say kindly, why don't I take you to Dr Frasier." I bend down, gently take his arm and walk him slowly to the infirmary. I can actually see the fear in his eyes! Hahaha.

     "Hay Doc." I call in. "Airman Parishan seems a bit ill, so I just brought him in for you." 

     She walks out of her office and into the infirmary. "Okay, airman just sit here and I'll have a word with Colonel O'Neill for a minute." Damn, she has that look in her eye. The one that says, "Colonel I know exactly what you are doing and you are beyond dead when I get hold of you!"

     "Maybe another time doc. I'm really busy. Paper work to finish, start, memos to read, briefings to attend. You know?" Oh God let it work, please!

     "Sorry Colonel but this can't wait." She drags me by the arm into the infirmary."Sir, I know what you did to that poor airman and this has to stop! What exactly did you say to this one?"

     "I was singing and he gave me a weird look, like I was mad. So I just kept it going 'till he couldn't talk in complete sentences anymore. C'mon you have to admit it was funny."

     "That's not the point, sir. You have got to stop terrorizing the airmen." She looks at me sternly.

     "Yes, doc. Can I go now?" I get off of the chair.

        "No actually Colonel you can't. I'm not quite finished yet. I've taken some blood samples of Carter and Daniel, and I'm afraid I've detected something a bit, strange."

     "Not Teal'c?" Okay, concerned now. One of my best friend and my…Carter are ill?

     "No not Teal'c. I did run some blood tests on him aswell but he showed nothing. These are some pictures of the blood smaples I took from Major Carter and Dr Jackson." She shows me the monitor. On it are some weird green pitures with fuzzy pink spots floating around.

     "Does General Hammond know abut this?" I ask. I'm really concerned now. Even I know blood isn't supposed to look like this.

     "Yes. But sir. I'm going to have to take some blood samples from you aswell." Those fatal words. Oh please not the big needle. Not Bruce. Anything but Bruce!

**Author's Notes – **So what do you think? Let me know. Osiris


	6. Chapter 6

**Why Don't You and I?**

**Chapter 6 – Jack Vs Bruce**

**Author's Notes – **Oh this is soo much fun. This is my best fic so far, in my opinion anyway. Let me know what you think. Thanks, Osiris.

**Review Thankyous – **I would like to thank:

· Cathain Nottingham, AGAIN!!!!, for liking the little lines that I made Jack say. I find him much easier to write than Carter, 'cos so long as it's funny and there is a hint of him flirting with Sam then you're sorted! (Sorry, that's a British thing to say.)

· Jade Panther on Chapter 3, liking the looks the airman gave Jack. Thanks loads.

· Female Apophis for being right about Bruce and doing a little dance. Thanks loads.

·  And finally, Vicky who said I'm doing a great job. Thanks. I only speak a bit of French and I go to France every year. I know how hard it is to speak a different language. I'm always really shy because I worry that I'm getting things wrong. But your English is great. Merci, Vicky.

     Hahahaha. He fainted. He actually fainted. You should have seen the smile on my face when Janet called me a minute ago. I've never made him faint before. This is so hilariously funny! 

     Of course it probably won't be when he finds out that I am the reason that he fainted, and suprisingly the reason that at least half of the SGC knows as well. Hehehe. This is the best trick ever.

       Shame I have to end it and go tell him what I did. One of General Hammonds rules when Janet and I pull something like this off is that we tell him as soon as he has had a needle stuck in his arm. Oh well.

     I leave my office and walk down the corridor. I pass a trembling airman hanging around the infirmary. 

     "M, m, major." He trembles.

        "Parishan." I say to him. Now either he knows it was me that did this to the Colonel and that something bad is going to happen, or Colonel O'Neill has done something to him. I go with my second choice. "It was Colonel O'Neill again wasn't it Airman." I make it more of a statement than a question.

     "Ma'am?" He gives me a questioning look.

          "It's alright Airman, I won't tell him you ratted on him."

     A sigh of relief passed over the airman's face. "Oh, thankyou ma'am."

          "He's been punished any way so I doubt he'll do it again for a while. I'd better go see how he is though."

     The airman nods at me and I walk off. As I round the corner I hear shrieks, which I immediately recognise as Janets, and evil laughs, which I match with Colonel O'Neill's. I wonder what the hell he is doing, and as I round the corner, I realise that Janet must have already told him what we were doing.

     On a bed, Colonel O'Neill appears to be having an all out war with Bruce the Needle. As he finally manages to pull the thing apart, he throws it on the floor and jumps on it. Janet looks sadly at the shards on the floor as he walks out.

     He passes me and whispers into my ear, "And that is what you can do with your practical jokes Carter." Oh damn. He's mad at me. I feel awfull. I didn't mean to make him faint really. I just wanted to annoy him. Why am I such an idiot?


	7. Chapter 7

**Why Don't You and I?**

**Chapter 7 – Radio Requests**

****

**Author's Notes – **Thank you again for all of the reviews. This chapter is because one of my friends (not my boyfriend in case any of my friends read this and you all know it) sent in a request to play Milkshake for me on the British radio station, Radio1 (or it might have been 2?) the day before Valentines Day and they played it. So thank you to CajunRemy for inspiring me and requesting Milkshake even though you don't like Stargate, which I will never forgive you for! If there is a radio station called Weird 'N' Wacky Listening I am truly sorry for using your name, but I didn't know it really existed.

**Review Thankyous – **Thank you to:

· Cathain Nottingham who should probably have a dedication page for all these Thankyous. Glad I made you laugh with Jack and Bruce. I'm glad Janet is pitied, because she is one of my favourite characters. Read on to find out what Jack is up to!

· Macisgate for liking Jack's little threat to Carter. Personally I'm not sure he would ever really threaten her, but it made me laugh, so I added it.

     I can't believe they made me faint. Me! Faint. I meant what I said though. That is the end to pranks. This is a full blown war. I'm kinda glad she came to see me in the infirmary though. Any one else would have run like hell.

     I've worked out what I'm going to do. When I go into Carter's lab for a pester, she sometimes listens to this radio station called Wacky 'N' Weird Listening. I got their phone number off the internet and I'm gonna call them up with a request.

     I'm just writing down what I'm gonna get them to say:

           "This song is for Sam. It's a request in more ways than one though Major. I mean it. Listen to the words. You're good with them. Words that is. I hope you like this. But please stop with the pranks now. I meant what I said. The pranks are over. I'm serious. This is our song, until we really can be together. All my love, Sir. (One day Jack)."

     Okay, here goes, Daniel's checking whether or not she is listening to the radio and then I'm calling them. C'mon Danny. Hurry it up or I won't do it. Not that I don't have the guts or anything, but… well…you know.

     Oh thank God, he's just come in. "Hay Daniel." I try to say casually.

        "She's listening to it Jack. Call them then!" He can be very bossy when he wants to be.

     I pick up the phone. I'm really not sure I can do this. I'm very nervous.

     "For goodness sake Jack, call them right now or I will!" He yelled at me. How rude!

     "Alright Daniel. But, could you, erm, ya know, just read this first so I don't sound too pathetic?" I stutter.

     "Sure Jack." He reads through it and smiles. "Very sweet." He says. "For a man who is quite bad with words, this is a very good request letter. Now phone them!"

     I pick up the phone and dial the numbers that I remember by heart. It rings a couple of times and the anticipation is ripping me apart. I hear someone pick up the phone.

     "Hello, this is the Weird 'N' Wacky Listening Station, please state your request and message."

    "Hi, I'd like to have 'Why Don't You and I?' By Santana and Alex from The Calling played." I actually think I sound quite calm.

     "And would you like to leave a message or not?"

       "Yes please."

     "Okay, if you say it after the tone then our machine will record your message and it will be played before the song. Alright?"

     "Yep." I hear a beep and read my message: "This song is for Sam. It's a request in more ways than one though Major. I mean it. Listen to the words. You're good with them. Words that is. I hope you like this. But please stop with the pranks now. I meant what I said. The pranks are over. I'm serious. This is our song, until we really can be together. All my love, Sir. (One day Jack)."

     I hear another beep and the man on the other end of the phone says "Very sweet. I'm sure your girlfriend will enjoy it."

     "Oh, she's not my girlfriend. Not yet anyway."

Author's Notes – I think the next chapter will be the last, but I'll have to see what it's like. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, review. Thanks loads,

Osiris.


	8. Chapter 8

**Why Don't You and I?**

**Chapter 8 – Listening**

****

**Author's Notes – **Thank you again for all the reviews. Hey, guess what. It turns out I have an idea for a ninth chapter. But I will only write this if you want me to, so review this and let me know if you want the ninth and possibly tenth chapter.

**Review Thankyous – **Thankyou to:

· daydr3am3r for reviewing every chapter and guessing stuff, and you never know, I may bring the airman back! Hehehehe.

· Thanks to Aimee5 and abby for wanting Sam's reaction to the song.

· Yet AGAIN(!!!) to Cathain Nottingham for saying that it was a fantastic chapter, and liking Jacks message. Maybe there will be linking fictions to this series. I don't really know, but this will be the first one I actually finish!

· Thanks to Augusta for wanting to know what Sam is gonna do and wanting me to post.

· And thanks again to Vicky for giving me yet another kind review. It's much appreciated.

     Daniel has just done the weirdest thing. He sat in my lab for ten minutes waiting for me to turn my radio. I got fed up with him going, "Turn on the radio Sam. Turn on the radio Sam. Turn on the radio Sam." over and over again, so I put it on. Then as soon as I did he runs out yelling "Thankyou." down the corridor. Maybe he hasn't had his coffee today.

     So anyway, still a bit upset that I hurt the Colonels feelings, I mean, he was joining in to so technically it was his fault aswell, but maybe I went too far with the needle thing. 

     Oh yeah, the request section of the radio is on. I like this bit, cos it's really sweet when all these couples request songs for each other. I hear the radio man say "This is a request from a man to his not yet girlfriend."

     Then I hear a familiar voice. I know I've heard it before. In fact I hear it every day. I work with that voice. I trust my life with him goodness knows how many days a year. And know I hear him devoted a love song to someone. I hear the message. Hear my name, but it doesn't really sink in until the song plays. A beautiful song. One of my favourites in fact. And he requested it for me:

"Since the moment I spotted you,  
Like walking round with little wings on my shoes,  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies... ooo and it's alright.  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud.  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down.  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied,

Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out that everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right.

So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again'  
So I say 'why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in'

When's this fever going to break?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around  
ooo and it's alright  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
If said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied

Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out that everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right

So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together and take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again'  
So I say 'why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in.

Then I hear the message. I'm not really sure it's in my head or not:

           "This song is for Sam. It's a request in more ways than one though Major. I mean it. Listen to the words. You're good with them. Words that is. I hope you like this. But please stop with the pranks now. I meant what I said. The pranks are over. I'm serious. This is our song, until we really can be together. All my love, Sir. (One day Jack)."

     Oh my God, that is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. I feel tears trickling down my face, and then someone's arms are around my stomach, and there's a head on my shoulder. "Hey Carter."

     Then I turn my head and look into his eyes. He looks like a little puppy. Hehe, then I realise that the song really does mean him and me, and I kiss him on the cheek.

     We be together forever.

**Author's notes – **what do you think? I love that song so much. *sheds a little tear*


	9. Chapter 9

**Why Don't You and I?**

**Chapter 9 – Promises**

****

**Author's Notes – **This is the second to last chapter. The last chapter doesn't really have anything to do with the main story line, so technically I suppose this is the last Sam/Jack chapter. I hope you enjoy, and review (please, I ran out of chocolate and need reviews as a replacement).

**Review Thanyou's  - **I would like to thank :

· Kitty Pierce for wanting more (in chapter 5), and I would just like to say that although Jack knows about Bruce, he is Jack and isn't always tuned in, so he might not have realised their little plot.

· Frenchspy, don't worry about your English, it is great. I'm English and I still don't have a grasp of the language! J! Thanks for the kind review.

· gottalovejack for wanting this to go on forever. Sorry, I really wish it could but I have to stop some time.

· Crimson Regret 177, Yay, I made you laugh!

· Gemma for thinking it is sweet and adorable.

· Augusta for thinking Danny was annoying. He is sometimes isn't he?

· Cathain Nottingham, I'm seriously considering that personal Thankyou page! You are all so loyal ***sniff***. It was dust in my eye I swear!!!

· Vickysg1 for having to wipe away a tear. Thankyou loads.

· mishy-mo, yes, there is another chapter. Don't worry.

· macisgate – Thanks for the kind review and I'm glad this made you feel all gushy and starry-eyed.

     I think she may have liked my little radio request. I got a kiss on the cheek. Woohoo!!!  I should do this more often. Maybe flowers next time? Then I realise the flaw in my plan. General Hammond listens to Weird 'n' Wacky Listenin' aswell. I am so unbelievably dead. Oh crap. My paiger's just gone off. It' Hammond. Carter's went off too. We look at each other and she kisses me on the cheek again. I think I could get used to this sort of treatment. 

     "He's gonna kill me." I say to her.

     She smiles at me. "Us," she says. "He's gonna kill us sir. If you haven't noticed I kissed you on camera."

     "Twice." I whisper as I turn to leave the room.

     "Twice." She repeats. She catches up with my, grabs my hand to pull me back and kisses me on the cheek, AGAIN! 

     "This addiction of yours may become a problem Carter." I tell her.

     "Yeah but you like it!" She replies.

     We walk up to the Generals office and prepare to meet our dooms. 

     As we open the door, the General looks at me and smiles. Jacob is with him. Uh oh. I expected maybe a slight yelling at, but I really do enjoy living. Hammond's not told Jacob. I can tell. I'd be on a gurney on the way to the infirmary by now if he had.

     "So, Jack, would you like to explain this to Jacob." Hammond says calmly, almost smugly as he presses play on a tape recorder. My instinct is to grab Carters arm, not because I'm scared of what Jacob might do to me, but to let Carter know I'm there for her, of course. I'm not scared. 

     My message plays and Carter is stroking my thumb. She doesn't look at me or Jacob, or even General Hammond, but the floor. I wonder why she thinks it is so interesting. I decide I'll look at carter. She really is concentrating on the floor know. 

     Then Jacob is grimacing. He looks soo mad. I decide I should probably look at the floor now. 

     "Jack, what where you thinking?" Jacob says gently. Why isn't pissed off at me?

     "I don't know sir." Sir? Sure he's a general, but he's Carters dad and a Tok'Ra. 

     "Couldn't you have picked a less sickly song?" He asks.

     "I know sir, but … what?" What the hell is he on about? Carter looks just as confused. 

     "I mean, the first real move and you chose a radio song. With a smooshy message." I'm really confused now.

     "I thought it was sweet." Carter mutters kindly. "Dad why aren't you angry. General Hammond sir? What's going on?"

     "It's alright Major, you aren't going to be court marshalled." He replies.

     "Sir, I don't understand."

     "We saw the kiss Sam." Jacob pipes up.

     "Oh." we say together.

     "Read this." Hammond gives us a letter. This is all very strange. Carter opens it and reads it allowed:

     "I, as President of the United States of America, remove the relationship regulation from the SGC."

     "General why didn't you show us this earlier. it's dated from three weeks ago!" Okay, now I'm mad!

     "I believe you owe me fifty dollars George." Jacob bet on us! I'm pissed off now!

     "We didn't show it to you because we wanted to see if it was what you really wanted. And off course, it would have given the president more of a chance to win. He sent the letter out just before his betted date. If we told you he would have won."

     "I let this sink in. Not only has Jacob and General Hammond bet on Sam and I getting together, but the PRESIDENT???

     "So Jack, corny song!" Jacob thinks it's a corny song? he doesn't know his daughter very well does he.

     "I like it." Carter interrupts, and just as we are about to leave, she leans up and kisses me. "Four Jack." She smiles.

     "Four."

**Author's Notes – **Sorry this took so long to write, but I have been injured and it is incredibly difficult to write. It was not, of course my fault, nor was it the horses (I fell off for the first time of two years riding!) I blame gravity. It is completely against me! It won't let me fly (I'm convinced we can) and it prevented me from writing this. How mean! Any way, review as always. by the way, I'm gonna delete two of my fics (the Oaradise Lost thing, and Trips), so read them whilst you have the chance. Thanks loads, Osiris.


	10. Chapter 10

**Why Don't You and I?**

**Chapter 10 – Airman Revenge!!!**

****

**Author's Notes - **This has nothing to do with the main story line. I just had a couple of reviews asking for the airman to be brought back and I thought I'd do it like this.

**Review Thankyous – **Firstly I would like to thank everyone who was concerned about the gravity accident. Much appreciated. And I would like to personally thank:

·  Vicky. Thanks for the kindness about the injury and also I considered a mad Jacob, but in Grace he seemed ok (Yeah, I know it was Sam's mind but ya know...) and I was trying very hard to hold Sam and Jack back.

·  Macisgate for liking the funny bits and how they were teasing jack about the song. My friends all think I'm a weirdo cos I like romantic songs, but they are right! And they are weird cos they don't like Stargate.

· Augusta for the kind review and I might write more like this. I don't really know.

· Laura for liking how I "captured the characters", and saying it was "fantastic, great, superb and hilarious". Oh the praise. How I love it.

· Cathain Nottingham for being sorry that I got hurt. Don't worry, I'm clumsy and I manage to bounce back. I'm always walking into things as well, and I usually recover! Thanks for liking the Hammond and Jacob and President betting.

· Finally to all the reviewers I have had, I appreciate the support, you are all really nice! Thank you all loads, Osiris.

 _    Carter and O'Neill sit in the cafeteria feeding each other jello. Sickening. Well, let me tell you all something. Colonel O'Neill has had the last laugh. I'm not standing for it any more. What I am doing is for his own good and for the sakes of airmen everywhere. O'Neill must pay! _

_     Sure Major Carter got him with the needle thing, but he got a girlfriend out of that so he didn't really pay. And sure, he's probably gonna sustain fatal injury just by dating Major Carter, but he has a girlfriend. Not that I'm jealous. But it isn't fair. I'm younger than he is and I don't have a girlfriend. He's been married once and he gets a younger woman. _

_     I don't like Major Carter like that, but a friend of hers is pretty nice. Sure, it's thanks to Colonel O'Neill that I get to see her almost once a week, but I'm always injured. And every time I ask her if she wants to go out sometime she says she is going shopping with Major Carter. But she is just using excuses. _

_     It isn't fair that O'Neill gets a younger girl, and he is hardly punished for harassing me. But that is all about to change JACK! You are going down!_

     In the cafeteria Jack and Sam sit feeding each other jello and fruit. It's all very romantic. Around them is a normal scene for the SGC cafeteria. Groups sit at tables eating dinner. Others stand talking. Some queue for their meals.

     One man stands in the doorway staring at the couple furthest from him. He is grinning widely and there is what appears to be a bowl of honey in one hand, and a bowl of pink, green and orange feathers in the other hand. People walk around him and ignore him completely, as though it is normal for airmen to do this.

     As Colonel O'Neill offers Major Carter a grape, Airman Parishan makes his move. He walks quickly over to the couple and pours the honey down O'Neill's back, head, arms, front and legs. As the Colonel sits there amazed, Parishan tips the feather over him. 

     A smile breaks across Carter's face and she bursts into fits of laughter. O'Neill looks astonished and hurt. Then he realises that the actual culprit has run off shrieking and he grabs the jello and runs after him.

     In the doorway, another pair stand laughing to themselves. "I believe you owe me that fifty back Jacob." States Hammond calmly.

**Author's Notes – **So that was the last ever chapter. I hope you enjoyed this little fic, and enjoyed this little twist at the end. Please review. Thankyou loads, Osiris.


	11. Review Thankyous

**Why Don't You and I?**

**Final Thankyous**

****

· To Cathain Nottingham. I'm sad to see this go to, but every story has to end, and this had to end. I'm glad I managed to finish a fic though 'cos usually I start them and leave them, or get rid of them.

· To Sci Fi Fan Gillian for your continued support throughout this fic. I really appreciate it.

· To VickySG1, also for continually reviewing this fic through almost if not every chapter. It was fun to write aswell. Thanks loads.

· To Kat_Hawke, I'm glad you liked the fic. I've heard both Chad from Nickleback and Alex from The Calling. I think Chad was first though. I like them equally.

· To Macisgate for liking the chapter and liking the airman. I actually found him quite difficult to write for! I know he was a made up character, and I only had my own imagination to hold me back, but obviously my imagination needs a refill. Thank you loads for being such a loyal reviewer.

· To Rebecca for loving this fic and wishing it could be a real episode. That is soo sweet. I'm really glad you liked it. Thanks.

· And finally to everyone who has and will/might review this. Even if you haven't reviewed, Thankyou for reading it. I'm glad I finally finished this fic, but I kinda wish it had gone on for ever. Thanks again, Osiris


End file.
